Fates Align
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Blaine has been single for four years and Kurt for four months. Kurt is still in a funk about his breakup while Blaine is quite content with being single. What happens when Blaine's friends post a personal ad in the paper for Blaine and Rachel responds for Kurt? Will the date go smoothly? Or will they flat out refuse to go?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! My first Klaine one! I'm excited about this one. I've had this idea in my head for so long I just never wrote it down. This is actually kind of how my parents met even though this story is not based on them at all. They met through an ad in the paper and I thought it was cool. So I want to give you a little backround on this story. So, Kurt and Blaine never met in high school. Kurt went to McKinley but never went to Dalton and they never competed against each other in any competitions. Kurt and Rachel both went to NYADA together in New York. Blaine stayed at Dalton the whole time, even while Sebastian attended. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Woo! Finally, we're done!" Blaine exclaimed to his friends as they walked to their cars after their college graduation.

"Yeah, finally, no more professor Josephs!" David said as he unlocked his car.

"Oh please, that was the easiest class!" Jeff exclaimed.

"He hated me!" David shouts.

"That's because you hit on his girlfriend!" Blaine says.

"Oh shut up, it's his fault for dating a student!" David retorts. The boys all nod in agreement and laugh.

"Alright, so we all headed to David's for the party?" Nick asks as he wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Jeff smiled and tucked himself into Nick's side.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there," Blaine says with a smile, walking to his own car.

"Don't be late!" David called as he climbed in his own car. Nick and Jeff got into Jeff's car to head to the party as well. Blaine drives to David's house, smiling, glad that he's finally done with school. The past four years he, David, Nick and Jeff had gone through it all together. They had all gone to NYU together after making a pact that they'd all go to the same college. Once they got to college their relationship only grew stronger. Nick and Jeff's actually grew strong enough to make them realize that they were gay and they loved each other. The three gay men poked fun at David saying he was the next one to realize he was gay but so far he still likes girls. Blaine's three friends always were on him about how he needed a boyfriend. He hadn't had one since high school and had gone on a grand total of five dates all through college. But honestly, Blaine didn't really mind being single. The work load from classes was enough to keep him busy. But as senior year wore down and they got closer to the end, Blaine began to think about what would happen when there was no more school to keep him busy? He knows he'll be lonely and he knows he should start looking for someone. But the thing is he's scared. He hasn't flirted with anyone in...well, basically ever. His high school boyfriend and the few dates he had all picked him up. But Blaine couldn't go around expecting it to happen again. He had to be the one to initiate it and go out there and flirt. Blaine didn't even know what to do. He could wink at guys? But what if they're straight? That could end badly. The whole idea just made Blaine feel uneasy. So as he parked his car in front of David's house he pushed the thought from his mind. The party had already begun and most of their graduating class was already there. He got out and walked up to the door, not even bothering to knock. He went right inside and made his way to the backyard where everyone was hanging out by the pool. David's parents were rich so the house was huge and the backyard was the most beautiful one Blaine had ever seen. It had a large deck right outside the French doors that lead outside. Beyond the deck was the largest swimming pool Blaine had ever seen at someone's house before. There were lights hung up around the yard and David had hired a DJ for the night to come spin. Blaine looked over and saw Nick and Jeff sitting down at a table. Blaine walked over to them and sat down next to Nick, across from Jeff.

"Nice party, huh?" Blaine asks, above the loud music.

"Yeah, it's great," Nick says with a smile. "We've been watching the guys in the pool," Nick tells Blaine with a smirk.

"You know Jackson from the football team? Best body ever. Besides Nick's of course," Jeff says to Blaine, shooting his boyfriend a smile. Nick smiles back and Jeff and Blaine rolls his eyes and their never failing cuteness. Just then David comes up and sits in the seat next to Blaine.

"Hey guys. Enjoying the party?" David asks, pulling some beers over for them to drink. His three friends take the cups and start drinking.

"Yeah, it's great man," Blaine answers.

"You know, Mark is here," David says with a smirk making Blaine roll his eyes. Mark was a guy who the four friends met in their freshman year. He's gay and has a huge crush on Blaine. But he wasn't Blaine's type. Yeah, he was a bit nerdy and to be honest, Blaine found that cute but Blaine just couldn't see himself clicking with Mark. He seemed too high maintenance for Blaine to handle. He was the kind of guy to gossip about everyone and everything and sure, Blaine was friends with the guy but that's not what he wanted from a boyfriend.

"What's your point, David?" Blaine asks in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, nothing, just saying," David says with a smirk.

"You know I don't have any feelings for him," Blaine reminds his friends.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But maybe you could use him for flirting practice," David says.

"I couldn't do that him. I couldn't make him think I'm finally interested just to tell him it's not going to happen," Blaine tells David.

"Plus, Mark is so gaga over Blaine that he'd give in at the slightest flirting. It's not really practice," Nick adds.

"Okay, then flirt with me!" David says, smiling at Blaine. Blaine just raises his eyebrows.

"You want me to flirt with you? See, we knew you'd figure out that you're gay someday," Blaine says with a smirk. David rolls his eyes.

"Ha ha very funny. Now come on, flirt! Pretend I'm that guy you like. What's his name again? Um... Taylor Lautner!" David tries to persuade Blaine.

"Oh you are no Taylor Lautner," Blaine says as he shakes his head.

"Oh come on! Just try," David nags.

"No! What do I have to flirt for anyway?" Blaine asks, looking down into his cup of beer.

"Blaine, you haven't had a boyfriend since high school," Nick reminds him.

"Yeah," Jeff adds, "Are you not over...?"

"Yes I am over Sebastian. It's been four years; believe me I've moved on. I just...I don't know, I'll find the right guy when I'm ready," Blaine tells his friends. His three friends sigh, knowing they're defeated. Blaine chugs down the rest of his beer and takes another one off of the tray next to him.

* * *

"Guys!" Nick says, poking David and Jeff awake the morning after the party. David groans and opens his eyes.

"What?" he asks.

"I have to show you guys something," Nick says then looks at Jeff who's still sleeping. Nick rolls him over so he's on his back and straddles his waist. He leans down and forces his tongue into Jeff's mouth which makes Jeff open his eyes instantly. Nick smirks and sits up, getting off of Jeff.

"Good morning to you too," Jeff says with a smirk. Nick winks at him and then pulls him to his feet. David stands up as well and they remain quiet as they walk past sleeping Blaine. Nick takes them into the kitchen where a newspaper is laid out across David's kitchen table.

"What're we looking at?" Jeff asks.

"Look at this," Nick says as he points to an ad in the personals section of the paper.

"Um, I don't think Blaine wants to meet some woman in her forties named Margaret..." David says as he finishes reading the ad.

"No, I know that! I was thinking we could write an ad up for Blaine and submit it to the paper," Nick says making the other two smile.

"That's a great idea!" Jeff says excitedly.

"Yeah, why didn't we think of it before?" David says as he rummages through his drawers trying to find a piece of paper to write up the ad on. The three sit down at the table and come up with the ad that they want to submit. In the end, they're happy with the result.

**White male, age 22. Looking for another man no more than two years younger and five years older. Likes: music, singing, dancing, acting, hair gel, bowties. Please contact NickD if you're interested.**

They decided to use Nick's email address because they know Blaine would just delete all of the responses.

"Blaine Anderson, you'll be thanking us," Nick says with a smirk as he leans back in his chair to see his sleeping friend still on the living room floor.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm so sick of making these props! I want to perform!" Rachel complained as she dumped another piece of newspaper in the paste as she and Kurt worked on the latest paper mâché project.

"I know Rach, but this is a part of the job description. Until we make it on Broadway, we're stuck at this theatre," Kurt told her. Rachel sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But it's just awful. We worked so hard and now we're only at this rinky dink theatre instead of what we dreamed of!" Rachel complained. Kurt rolled his eyes. He was used to this diatribe. Every day since they started their post high school life in New York together all Rachel could talk about is Broadway. Of course Kurt loved hearing about Broadway because it was his dream too, but all Rachel did was complain about it lately. It was really starting to get to him. Rachel noticed her best friend's irritation and frowned.

"Sorry Kurt. I know you're still upset about Michael..." Rachel says sadly, keeping her eyes on her work. Kurt sighed, really not wanting to talk about it anymore. Michael was Kurt's ex-boyfriend who had broken up with Kurt about four months ago. The pair had dated all through college and Kurt was still in a funk about the break up. Michael was the first real boyfriend he had. No matter what anyone did, no one could get him out of this funk. He felt miserable and lonely and unwanted. Rachel wishes he was slowly relearning what it's like to be single and be happy that way. But no, Kurt's determined to stay in his funk.

"Rach please, not again," Kurt whined.

"What? I was just saying I know why you're always in a bad mood these days," Rachel says, trying to act innocent in the situation. Kurt shook his head in aggravation and put another piece of newspaper in the paste. They worked in silence for a few minutes. Rachel was afraid she'd say something to upset Kurt and Kurt just really didn't want to talk to her right now. Rachel picked up another piece of newspaper and was about to stick it in the paste when she noticed something.

**White male, age 22. Looking for another man no more than two years younger and five years older. Likes: music, singing, dancing, acting, hair gel, bowties. Please contact NickD if you're interested.**

Rachel couldn't help the small smirk that spread across her face as she read it. This guy sounds perfect for Kurt.

"Hey Kurt?" Rachel asks in her sweetest voice

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Look at this," Rachel said, handing him the newspaper and pointing to the ad. Kurt's eyes scanned it and he began to laugh.

"Rachel, are you serious? A personal ad? You can't trust those people who write them. Especially in New York! He could be some homophobe trying to find gay men so he can beat them or kill them," Kurt says, throwing the piece of newspaper behind him. Rachel frowns. Ever since the breakup Kurt has seen the worst in people. Rachel desperately misses the always cheery Kurt whose smile could light up a room. She wanted that boy back so much. So she carefully picked up the newspaper from behind her where Kurt had thrown it and slipped it into the pocket of her shorts. She smiled to herself knowing that this was what was best for her best friend.

* * *

Rachel went home after a long day at the theatre, covered in pieces of newspaper and dried paste stuck everywhere. She knew she had to take a shower but before she did she sat down on her bed and pulled her laptop into her lap. She pulled the ad put of her pocket and smoothed it out so she could read the email address. She smiled to herself and she began to type the reply.

**To: NickD**

**From: StarringRachel**

**Subject: Newspaper Ad**

**Hello, I'd like to respond to that ad you placed in the paper regarding the young man looking for another young man. My friend Kurt is interested. He would have written this himself but he can be terribly shy when it comes to dating. I'd love to hear back from you soon. Thank you and have a nice day. -Rachel**

She closed the laptop and smiled to herself. This would be good for Kurt. And one day, he'd be thanking her.

* * *

Nick was just about to head to bed when he decided he better check his email to see if anyone responded to the ad for Blaine. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. He got to his email and logged in. He smiled when he sees that there's a reply.

**To: NickD**

**From: StarringRachel**

**Subject: Newspaper Ad**

**Hello, I'd like to respond to that ad you placed in the paper regarding the young man looking for another young man. My friend Kurt is interested. He would have written this himself but he can be terribly shy when it comes to dating. I'd love to hear back from you soon. Thank you and have a nice day. -Rachel**

Nick grabbed his phone and started a three way call with Jeff and David.

"Dudes, we got an answer to the ad," Nick tells them.

"Great! What's it say?" David asks.

"It's from a girl who said her friend would answer himself but he's shy about dating. This guy is perfect for Blaine," Nick says.

"That's perfect! Tell her that Blaine's up for it!" Jeff says.

"I definitely will! When should I tell them to meet up?" Nick asks.

"How about Friday night? Dinner?" David suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Nick says as he begins to type. "Okay guys, talk to you later."

"Later guys," David says before hanging up.

"Bye Nicky, love you!" Jeff says.

"Love you too babe, bye," Nick says. He puts his phone down as he finishes his email to this girl.

**To: StarringRachel**

**From: NickD**

**Subject: Re: Newspaper Ad**

**Hey there Rachel! I'm definitely interested about meeting your friend. How about dinner at Mario's on Maxwell Street on Friday night? Seven o'clock?**

Nick no more then sent it then he heard the little ding on his phone that signaled that he had just received an email. What he didn't know was that Rachel had just gotten out of the shower and had already responded to his email. Nick refreshed his inbox and saw he had a new email from Rachel.

**To: NickD**

**From: StarringRachel**

**Subject: Re: Re: Newspaper Ad**

**That sounds perfect! I'll let my friend know! He'll see you there!**

Nick smiled as he closed his laptop. Blaine was going on a date. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? I hope so! I liked writing it! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll today. This is my third fan fiction I've updated today lol. I know it's been so long since I've updated this but it's here now! I really like this story actually. I'm surprised with myself at how much I like it. I hope you guys feel the same way and like it too! I'm looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested! So if you are just let me know! Thanks and have fun reading chapter 2 of Fates Align :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Okay, so we're agreed, we tell Blaine at breakfast this morning?" Nick asked Jeff and David as the three of them walked to a local diner to meet Blaine for breakfast.

"Well, we kind of have to since the date is tonight, Nick," David said with an expression on his face that was less than amused. Nick nods in agreement as they walk into the diner and spot Blaine already sitting in their usual booth.

"Hey guys," Blaine says cheerily as his three friends slide into the booth, Jeff sitting next to him and the others across from him.

"Hey Blaine," Jeff says with a slight crack in his voice. Blaine notices it and turns to raise an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Everything okay there, Jeff?" Blaine asks. Jeff swallows thickly and nods.

"So, uh, Blaine… We have something to tell you…" Nick begins. Blaine turns to face his friends in front of him.

"Yeah? What is it?" Blaine asked, looking between his friends. David shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Don't be mad at us, okay? We're doing this for your own good," David says.

"Doing what? Guys, what did you do?" Blaine asked, his voice raising as he speaks.

"Well, we um, sort of put a personal ad out for you in the paper…" Nick mutters, avoiding Blaine's gaze. Blaine can't believe his ears. He's just staring at Nick, unable to move or even blink. He can't process that his friends actually are setting him up.

"Y-You what….I-I'm sorry, wait. You did _what_?" Blaine asked, leaning onto the table. All three of his friends lowered their eyes to the table. Blaine turned to Jeff, knowing he would be the easiest to crack.

"Jeff, what did you all do?" Blaine asked in a gentle tone. Jeff's brought his gaze up slightly to look into Blaine's eyes.

"We, uh… W-Wrote into a newspaper and p-put in a personals article for you… Because we love you and want you happy," Jeff admitted to him. Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"And I'm guessing you got a response?" Blaine asked, sounding less than thrilled.

"Yeah, we did. And this guy sounds _perfect _for you, Blaine. He really does. Don't stand this poor guy up, give it a shot. What do you have to lose?" Nick tries. Blaine groans, trying to come up with some objection and getting mad when he can't think of any.

"Fine," Blaine huffed. "What's this guy's name?"

"Kurt. That's all we know so far," David informs him.

"Kurt," Blaine says with a shrug, "doesn't sound like a serial killer name."

"You're meeting him tonight at seven o'clock," Nick tells Blaine.

"At Mario's," Jeff adds.

"You guys just picked my favorite restaurant on purpose so I'll want to go…" Blaine mumbles. Nick smirks, knowing that's exactly why he picked it. The food came and Blaine tried to turn the subject away from his blind date tonight. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to go but his friends would somehow manage to talk him into it anyway. But of course, Jeff had to bring up the subject again towards the end of the meal.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Jeff asks, swallowing his mouthful of food. Blaine sighs.

"I have no idea. I haven't been on a date in over a year…" Blaine says, resting his head on his arm.

"We can come over and help you if you'd like," David offers.

"You guys just want to come over to make sure I'm not gonna bail at the last minute," Blaine says.

"To be fair, you _have _done that before," Nick says.

"Yeah, I know… And I probably would tonight if you guys don't come over," Blaine tells them honestly.

"Then we're coming. And we'll save you from adding any bowties to your outfit," Jeff says with a smirk.

"I am wearing a bowtie or I'm not going!" Blaine declares firmly, pounding his fist on the table, making his three friends chuckle.

"Okay, fine, fine, wear a bowtie!" David says, still laughing some.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Nick says, picking up the check and heading for the register. They all pay and walk outside to catch the bus that will bring them back to Blaine's apartment. They board the bus and Blaine takes a seat next to the window. David sits next to him and Nick and Jeff take the seats across the aisle. The bus begins to move and Blaine rests his head against the glass of the window. He really didn't like the fact that his friends set him up behind his back. Although he can see why they did it. He really doesn't want to go but he has to admit to himself, he is a little bit curious to meet this guy. He doesn't know why but just the mystery of it all is alluring to him. He has no idea what this man looks like, sounds like or anything about him at all. It's fascinating and scary all at the same time. But Blaine's scared. He hasn't been with anyone seriously since Sebastian. The whole idea of dating scares Blaine and he can feel his stomach balling up into a mess of nerves more and more every second. He doesn't want to go. But if he doesn't he'll never hear the end of it from his friends. He has to suck it up and be a man about it. If he just goes on this one date and he doesn't like it, he'll never have to see the man again. But then he knows that his friend's will just answer another response to the ad or sign him up for some internet dating site. They won't stop until he's standing at the altar with a tuxedo on. But maybe he'd want to see this guy again after tonight. Maybe he'd be lucky. And for his sanity, he was praying that he would.

* * *

"Oh, Kurt?" Rachel asked sweetly, knocking on Kurt's bedroom door that morning. He hadn't gotten in until late last night as the costume designer wanted his second opinion on the dancer's costumes.

"Yes, Rachel?" Kurt asked from his desk, typing furiously at his keyboard on his laptop.

"What are you up to?" she asked, tip toeing into his room.

"I'm just writing. You know, doing my stupid stories again," Kurt said, shutting his laptop and turning to face her.

"They're not stupid. The one you let me read was really good," Rachel said, sitting down on Kurt's bed, directly across from him. Kurt smiled. He was glad Rachel liked his story. He never let anyone read any of them before and was scared of her feedback when he finally allowed her to read one. But he could tell she genuinely enjoyed it which made him happy.

"What can I help you with? You never come in this early unless you want something," Kurt said with a smirk, leaning back in his chair. Rachel put on a fake smile, knowing that he was about to get mad at her for what she was about to tell him.

"Well I was checking to see if you had any plans for this evening?" Rachel asked politely. Kurt thought for a moment as he stood up to pick some dirty clothes up off of the floor. He shook his head as he walked across the room to put them in his hamper.

"No, I don't believe so. Why what do you have planned for us?" Kurt asked, putting the clothes inside the hamper.

"Well, I actually am going out with some girls from the theatre tonight," Rachel said, trying to keep her voice level.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. "So what do you have planned for me then?"

"I, um…actually coordinated a date for you tonight," Rachel said, looking down at her skirt and smoothing out any wrinkles she found in it. Kurt just stared at her. She hesitantly looked up to meet his eyes. She knew he was about to explode on her.

"Rachel, how many times have we been over this?! I will make a date with someone when I see it fit! I don't want to be set up on a blind date! Do I even know I even know this guy or is he just some creep off of the street?!" Kurt yelled at Rachel as he paced back in forth in his tiny room. Rachel sat there and took it; knowing telling him this next piece of information wouldn't be any easier.

"Well, um, do you remember that newspaper ad I found when we were making paper mache?" Rachel asked, looking down at Kurt's floor across the room.

"Rachel you didn't…" Kurt said, before letting out a loud groan of disapproval. "I even _told _you I didn't want to bother with that! But you went behind my back! I'm not going, Rachel."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and held his ground firmly, planting his feet shoulder width apart, his left hip jutting out slightly.

"But Kurt you have to!" Rachel whined, standing up and walking over towards him. "The guy is _really _excited! You're even going to Mario's! That's your favorite restaurant! Pleeeeeease, Kurt?"

Rachel intertwined her fingers, holding up her hands pleadingly, her bottom lip sticking out. Kurt glared at her, the glare softening slightly. He sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping his crossed arms to his sides.

"What's his name?" Kurt said in a whiny tone. Rachel smiled and squealed in joy. Kurt held up his finger to silence her.

"I never said I was going," Kurt insisted. Rachel bit her lip to contain her smile. She knew she won thought. Kurt just didn't know it yet.

"I think his name is Nick. He never told me his name but his email was NickD so I assume so," Rachel told him. "But he sounds so _perfect _for you, Kurt! He likes singing and dancing and acting!"

"Well if that's the case I'll just go out on a date with Hugh Jackman…" Kurt said, walking across the room to grab his hairspray. Rachel rolled her eyes and followed Kurt the few steps that he walked.

"Oh hush. I can't explain it but just reading it, I know that he's perfect for you! You'll see! Just please go. For me?" Rachel asked, pouting adorably and acting to innocent and sweet. Kurt looked at her as he reapplied his hairspray.

"How does this benefit you at all?" Kurt asked, setting his hairspray down.

"Because you'll be happier! And when you're happy, I'm happy!" Rachel said with a smile. Kurt sighed and looked at her, contemplating the whole ordeal.

"Fine, I'll go," Kurt said with a sigh. "But I'm not going to be happy about it," he said, pointing a finger at her. Rachel smiled and clapped her hands.

"Perfect! Now what are you going to wear?" Rachel asked.

"Oh no, I can pick that out by myself Miss 'I used to wear sweaters with giraffes on them'," Kurt said with a smirk, practically pushing her out of the room. Rachel pouted as Kurt closed the door on her face. Kurt sighed to himself once she was gone. He really didn't want to go out tonight. He wasn't sure if he was ready yet. It had only been four months since Michael broke up with him. Was that enough time to get over someone? Kurt wasn't sure if he was entirely over him. Once he read somewhere that it took 17 months for someone to get over their ex, on average. Would it really take that long for him? He hoped not. He hated being in this funk. Maybe this date tonight would test if he's ready to date or not. Maybe this would be good. Not that he would ever admit that to Rachel. He didn't need her thinking that this type of thing was okay with him. Kurt opened his closet and began to look through all of his clothes. It would take all day to pick out the perfect outfit. He needed an outfit that said 'I'm Kurt Hummel and I don't care about my ex. I'm here to get a sexy new man so screw you, Michael'.

"Hey Rachel?" Kurt yelled. Rachel opened the door and poked her head in.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What time is the date?" Kurt asked, still looking at his clothes.

"It's at seven," Rachel informed him. Kurt looked at his watch. He had 9 hours. It might be cutting it close going through his normal routine and picking out the perfect outfit, but he was confident he could do it.

"Thanks, Rach," Kurt said and she was out the door again. Mr. Blind Date, be prepared for Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

* * *

"Are you sure this looks alright?" Blaine asks as Jeff finishes picking pieces of lint off of his shirt.

"It looks good, man," David says, sitting Blaine's bed, watching them. Blaine turned to get a better view of himself in the mirror. He wore a black shirt with a silver bowtie and dark jeans.

"Really, I'd do you," Nick says, looking Blaine over and giving an approving nod, earning an eye roll from Blaine and a glare from Jeff. "Oh come on Jeff, like you wouldn't!" Nick argues after seeing his boyfriend glare at him. Jeff just ignored Nick and went back to fixing Blaine's clothes. Once Blaine was convinced he looked good enough, he grabbed his keys and his wallet.

"Are you guys staying here?" Blaine asked.

"Well, that depends…" Nick says with a smirk. Blaine raised his eyebrows as to say 'on..?'.

"If you plan on bringing him back here," David says with a smirk. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"It's our first date," Blaine says.

"Have fun!" Jeff calls.

"But not too much!" Nick adds. Blaine shakes his head in amusement as he walks out the door of his apartment. He walks down to the street and hails a cab. He tells the cabby where to go and Blaine sits back and enjoys the ride. Enjoy might be the wrong word. He was a bundle of nerves. He had no idea how to identify this guy. He had no idea what he looked like. Only that his name was Kurt. The cab ride ended far too quickly for Blaine's liking. He paid the man and got out of the car. He took a deep breath, psyching himself up and walked inside. He looked around. He didn't see any people looking around as if they were waiting for someone. Not a good sign. What if they decided to stand him up? Blaine's heart began racing just at the thought. How humiliating would that be? Would he be able to take it? He was just about to run out of the restaurant when…

"Hello, I'm wondering if my date is here yet. My name is Kurt."

Blaine heard the most beautiful voice come from behind him. He turned around to see the back of a tall man with beautiful brown hair and gorgeously _long _legs talking to the hostess. Blaine cleared his throat and made his legs take him over to the man. He gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked with the most controlled voice he could manage. Kurt turned around and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Kurt was absolutely gorgeous. His blue eyes were probably the most beautiful things Blaine had ever seen in his life. The pale skin and high cheekbones were almost too much for Blaine to handle. He had never seen someone quite so perfect before. Blaine forgot how to speak momentarily.

"Nick?" Kurt asked. Blaine was a little confused and he must've looked it. "You're not Nick? You're not my blind date?" Kurt asked, looking a little disappointed.

"Oh!" Blaine says as he finally got it. "No, my name is Blaine. Nick is my friend; he's the one who put the ad in the paper for me."

"Oh," Kurt said with a kind smile. "I completely understand; my friend Rachel did the same for me. She thought I needed a date."

"Nick did the same for me," Blaine said with a chuckle. Kurt smiled at him. Kurt had never seen someone who he was so attracted to so quickly. The name Blaine just seemed to suite him. It was different and he was different. He was shorter than he, which normally Kurt didn't like, but with Blaine he couldn't definitely make it work.

"Should we be seated?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and nodded, convinced his vocal chords were paralyzed from the angel standing in front of him. Kurt smiled in return and turned to the hostess who was holding the menus. She led them to their table and handed them their menus. They both glanced up at each other over their menus, getting caught by the other occasionally, earning chuckles and giggles from both men. Neither of them were really looking over the menu because they were both thinking the same thing.

I can never tell my friends how good this is. I'll never hear the end of it.

* * *

**Yes, I must stick my Niff in every story lol. I just love them to death! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Look for chapter 3 to see how their date goes! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) I was so surprised at how many of you started following this story since my last update! It makes me really happy to see! There are actually 36 of you now! Like, 3-6 like Niff's numbers? Sorry, my Niffler was showing :) Anyway, thanks for following/favoriting guys! I hope I don't disappoint with chapter 3! In this chapter you get to see a little bit of how their lives differ in this story than in the actual show. It's nothing to extreme, it just basically explains how their paths didn't cross in Ohio. So read on and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The date was going smoothly thus far. The appetizer had come and gone with an easy conversation from both men. They found that they really did have many things in common.

"Yeah, I was in Cabaret in high school," Kurt mentioned at one point.

"Really? That's one of my favorite musicals. We didn't really have a theatre department at my high school but I was the lead soloist in my glee club," Blaine mentioned with a smile.

"Glee club?! No way, I did glee club too!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Really? What a small world. I went to an all-boys private academy in Ohio. We never made it to Nationals but we came so close a couple of times," Blaine replied.

"Are you kidding me? Ohio? That's where I went to high school as well. Except I went to a public school where all the jocks thought it was fun to slushy all of us that were in the glee club. My skin actually turned blue for a week because of them," Kurt told Blaine, recalling all of the meat heads he went to high school with. "But we actually made it to Nationals twice, winning one year."

"You guys won?! No way! What team were you on?" Blaine asked, completely intrigued.

"The New Directions from McKinley High," Kurt stated proudly.

"We heard about you guys," Blaine said with a smile. "I actually would have gone to McKinley but I got bullied a lot so my parents thought it best if I attended Dalton Academy."

"You went to Dalton? Really? I was planning on attending there when _my _bullying got to be too bad but our school's principle at the time, who was our heinous cheerleading coach, managed to get my bully expelled so I was safe," Kurt explained to Blaine. Blaine smiled adoringly at Kurt. He couldn't believe they actually had _this _much and common and that he already liked the man _this _much already.

"Well it's too bad I got bullied so badly or we would have met in high school," Blaine says with a smile.

"Yeah, it's too bad. I could've used someone like you in high school," Kurt admits with a shy smile.

"Why's that?" Blaine asks, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand.

"Well, high school was a little tough for me. No one really understood me. In college it was better. But high school…" Kurt sighed half way through his sentence, "I always felt so alone. Like someone was missing."

"I really understand where you're coming from. In high school, I had my one and only boyfriend. But in college…I get what you mean when you say it felt like someone was missing. So it was sort of opposite of you for me. My boyfriend…he understood me. But we just weren't right. Then in college I had my best friends, two of which are gay, but they still didn't fully get me," Blaine explained. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"That's how it was for me, but in college. I had my one and only boyfriend but he just wasn't right. But I've never had any gay friends, really. At least not until college, anyway. And even then none of them were best friends," Kurt told Blaine.

"Well Nick and Jeff…they're something else," Blaine says with a laugh. "They're great guys and they're two of my best friends but…they're not…how should I put this? The typical gay men. They were as straight as could be until the second semester of college. Then they kissed and everything went out the window. I swear they're only gay for each other as well," Blaine says with a laugh. Kurt laughed as well.

"Well they sound like fun," Kurt said.

"They're definitely that," Blaine laughed in agreement. "What about you, who's your best friend?"

"Well, her name is Rachel. I met her freshman year of high school. But we didn't really talk until sophomore year when we both joined Glee club. And both years I hated her with a passion. She was always getting the solos and she was just so loud and obnoxious. Well, come to think of it, none of that has really changed. But junior year we became best friends and actually moved out here to New York together and attended NYADA," Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Wow, NYADA? That's really impressive. And Rachel sounds lovely."

They proceeded to talk about themselves and getting to know one another better as their main course came. They talked about how much better New York was then Ohio and how they both still had family back there. Kurt explained about how he lived with his father most of his life since he mother had died but eventually Carole and Finn joined the family. Blaine explained about his big shot older brother Cooper and how they get along a lot better than they used to. They didn't really get into their exes much seeing as that's not really something appropriate on a first date. But by the time they were both finished with their meals, they both knew they wanted there to be a second date.

"Would you like to order desert?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt looked over the desert menu and then back up at Blaine.

"Actually, I know this place down the street that serves _amazing _ice cream. Would you like to go?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"I would love to," Blaine said, waving the waiter over so they could get the check. "I'll make you a deal, I pay for dinner and you can pay for the ice cream?"

"That's not quite fair. I think dinner will be a little bit more expensive," Kurt said with a smirk. Blaine smiled, knowing that he could easily fall in love with that smirk.

"Okay, well how about this. You can pay for whatever we do on our second date," Blaine said with an endearing smile, hoping he wasn't pushing things with Kurt. Kurt smiled at the idea. He was definitely interested.

"Alright, Mr. Anderson. I think I can agree to that," Kurt said with a playful wink. Blaine felt his stomach flip when Kurt winked at him. He blushed and stuck his credit card in with the bill and handed it back to the waiter.

"So when should this second date be?" Kurt asked.

"Well, when are you busy down at the theatre? Because I'm free pretty much every day until I can find a job," Blaine explains.

"I have rehearsals or crew every day except Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. That is until the show starts. Then I'm busy every night except for Wednesdays," Kurt tells Blaine.

"When does the show start?" Blaine asked, taking his credit card back from the waiter.

"In three weeks. You should come see it," Kurt invites with a warm smile. Blaine puts the credit card in his wallet and his wallet back in his pocket.

"I would love to. But I don't want to wait that long to see you. How about next Saturday?" Blaine asks. Kurt thinks for a moment, trying to remember if he and Rachel had already made plans.

"That sounds good. What should we do?" Kurt asks as they two of them walk out of the restaurant and out into the crowded New York City night.

"How about we go see a show? I haven't seen one in ages," Blaine suggests. Kurt will never turn down the chance to go see a Broadway play so of course he instantly accepts.

"I'd like that. Which should we see?" Kurt asks, taking a hold of Blaine's arm, making them both blush.

"U-Um, what's your favorite?" Blaine asks, trying to recover from the dizziness he's feeling from being in contact with Kurt.

"Guess," Kurt challenges with that same smirk of his upon his face. Blaine looks at him carefully as if he's studying him.

"I'm going to say Wicked," Blaine takes a stab in the dark. Kurt's jaw drops some.

"How did you know that?" Kurt asks, baffled that this man actually got it right. Blaine smirked in satisfaction. In all honesty it was just a complete guess.

"I have intuition. I know people," Blaine says with a chuckle. Kurt chuckles as well and guides Blaine into the ice cream parlor. "Any recommendations?"

"The plain vanilla is really good. But I always get the cake batter flavor. It's to die for," Kurt says in Blaine's ear as they approach the front of the line.

"I'll take that one then," Blaine says, looking at Kurt and smiling at him. Kurt feels his knees get a little wobbly when Blaine smiles at him.

"I'll take two cake batter cones please," Kurt orders, leaning on the counter for support of his feeble knees. Kurt pays and then hands Blaine his cone when the two are delivered to him. They decide to eat them on the go so they walk all the way down to Kurt's apartment complex as they eat. It wasn't that far but Blaine would have to catch a cab home to his apartment, not that he'd let Kurt know it was that far.

"So I don't know about Rachel but my friends are going to think they're pretty smug setting this whole thing up for me," Blaine said to Kurt as they walked.

"Oh boy, Rachel too. And once they figure out there's a second date, I don't think either of us will hear the end of it," Kurt added.

"Well…maybe they don't need to know it went so well," Blaine said with a smirk on his face. What's the harm in torturing our friends a little bit?" Blaine asked with a smirk. A smirk appeared on Kurt's face as well, loving the idea.

"Yeah, I'd love to make Rachel think that for once she wasn't right," Kurt tells Blaine. Blaine nods in agreement.

"So we tell them what? That is was just alright but there are no plans for a second yet?" Blaine suggests to Kurt. Kurt nods in agreement.

"Yeah, make them think it was nothing special. Show them that they don't always know what's best for us," Kurt says even in this case the friends did know best. Blaine smiled and pulls out his phone.

"You don't mind if I ask for your number, do you?" Blaine asked shyly. Kurt smiled and took the phone from Blaine to punch his number in.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Kurt said with a smug grin before handing the phone back to Blaine. Blaine smiled and texted Kurt so Kurt would have his number.

"And now you have mine," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt smiled as he took another lick of his ice cream cone.

They finish their cones just as they get to the front gate of Kurt's apartment.

"Well, this is me," Kurt says, turning to stand right in front of Blaine, sticking his hands in his pockets nervously.

"This looks like a nice place," Blaine comments, looking up at the building, not really sure what to say in response to Kurt.

"Yeah it is. Um, I-I'd ask you up but Rachel's probably up there and…" Kurt begins to stutter on.

"Hey, no worries. I think the first date is a little soon to go upstairs anyway," Blaine said, showing the true gentleman that he is. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek quickly.

"You're sweet," Kurt says, making the both of them blush.

"T-Thanks," Blaine stuttered nervously.

"I'll see you Saturday night?" Kurt double checks.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up here at seven?" Blaine asks. Kurt nods and smiles.

"Yeah, see you then."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine."

Kurt smiled at Blaine once more before he went inside. Once Blaine couldn't see him anymore he let the biggest grin take over his face as he walked over to the elevator. He got inside and pushed the button for the fifth floor. He was so happy. But as the doors opened to the fifth floor, he made his grin drop from his face. Rachel could never know that the date went this well. He would absolutely never hear the end of it. He would act just like he and Blaine had discussed. Like it was nothing special and there were no further plans as of yet. Kurt opened up the door to their apartment and walked in, setting his keys and wallet down on the little table near the door.

"Kurt, that you?" Rachel asked, poking her head out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me," Kurt called back. Rachel came prancing into the living room, looking like a happy dog who knew it was about to get dinner.

"Soooo? How'd it go?" Rachel pried. Kurt shrugged and started to head towards his room.

"It was alright, I guess. Oh, and his name is Blaine, not Nick. Apparently his friend who set him up is named Nick. Sound familiar, Rachel?" Kurt said in a sarcastic tone, pulling his pajamas out of his drawers.

"It was just alright? Was he cute?" Rachel asked, ignoring Kurt's sarcastic tone. Kurt shrugged one shoulder.

"He was handsome," Kurt said, stating the understatement of the century.

"Did you have a lot in common?" Rachel further questioned.

"Not much, really," Kurt said, lying through his teeth to his best friend. He actually felt bad for that so he had to find something to back up his claim. "He went to some snooty private school and had this gorgeous boyfriend and all that."

Kurt didn't really know if Blaine's ex was gorgeous or not but he assumed he was seeing as how gorgeous Blaine was himself.

"Are you two going to go out again?" Rachel asked, starting to get discouraged now.

"I don't know. Nothing's planned yet. But I did get his number if either of us wants to arrange something," Kurt told her, taking his pajamas and walking into the bathroom to start his night time skin cleansing routine.

"Well, are you going to arrange something with him?" Rachel asked, cracking the bathroom door open. Kurt sighed as he turned on the water.

"I don't know, Rachel. But you'll be the first to know, okay?" Kurt asked in an annoyed tone which wasn't entirely fake. He really did want to get to his skin care routine. Rachel nodded and closed the bathroom door. Kurt felt kind of bad. But Rachel needed to learn that she can't just meddle in Kurt's life and expect him to be okay with it.

Blaine got home to find that his apartment was empty. His friends really did expect him to bring Kurt back home tonight. Either that or they just got tired of waiting. Probably a mixture of both though. As soon as Blaine changed into his pajamas and lay down on his bed though, his phone began to ring. He groaned, knowing exactly who it was. He picked up his phone and saw that it was Nick. He answered and then put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"Blaine! How was it?!" Nick's cheery voice rang out.

"It was okay," Blaine said, thankful his friends weren't there to see his smile as he thought about Kurt.

"Just okay?!" Blaine heard Jeff ask. Blaine assumed he was on speaker phone as well.

"Yes, just okay."

"Are you guys going out again?" David asks, obviously there with the other two.

"No idea. He's got my number if he wants to make plans," Blaine tells them.

"Aw, come one Blainey! Call him!" Jeff persuades.

"Maybe, Jeff. I don't know."

"Was he hot?" Nick asked.

"He was…attractive," Blaine said, having to stop himself from almost telling them that Kurt was gorgeous.

"Then get it, man!" David called out. Blaine sighed, making it seem like they were annoying him, which they were a little bit.

"Look, I'm really tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow and we'll talk then, okay?" Blaine offered.

"Okay. Goodnight, Blainey!" Jeff said.

"Night Jeff. Night Nick, David," Blaine said.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Nick and David said at the same time. Blaine hung up and burrowed himself under his covers. Before he put his phone down he sent one last text. He smiled when he sent it and soon drifted off to sleep.

As Kurt was getting into his bed, his phone vibrated, alerting him that he had a text message. Kurt picked up his phone to look at it. He smiled when he read it.

'I had a lot of fun tonight. I hope you did too. I can't wait to see you on Saturday :) –B'

Kurt smiled to himself before turning the light off and pulling his blankets up over himself. He sure did have a lot of fun tonight.

* * *

**Did you like it? I sure hope so! Drop a review, let me know how you like this story! It means the world to me to hear from you guys :) Stay tuned for chapter 4! I'm not sure exactly when it'll be up but fingers crossed for soon! Bye guys! :)**


End file.
